This invention relates to a barrier gate of the type that can be used to open and close a gap between first and second axially aligned highway barrier segments positioned adjacent a lane of traffic.
Hardin U.S. patent application Ser. No. 07/489,346, filed Mar. 6, 1990, discloses two barrier gates of the general type described above. The first includes pivoted panels that are designed to move outwardly as the gate is lowered, thereby converting the gate from an obstruction into a ramp to allow emergency vehicles to cross the highway barrier through the gap. The second provides a gate receiving well in the gap between the barrier segments, along with a motor driven linkage for rotating the gate and lowering it into the well when it is desired to open the gap.
There are applications in which the designs of the Hardin patent application have drawbacks. For example, the first design requires a width substantially greater than that of the barrier segment to allow the barrier gate to fold outwardly as it is lowered. In some applications this additional lateral space may not be available. The second design requires a well, and may require means for draining the well to prevent it from filling with water. This may be particularly important in locations where water in the well may freeze and obstruct lowering of the gate.
The present invention is directed to an improved barrier gate which substantially overcomes these potential disadvantages, and which provides a particularly simple design which eliminates the need for receiving wells and which requires little width beyond that of the highway barrier segments themselves.